No Title (gak ada ide)
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: "Papa sudah janji, Mam. Dan Papa tidak menepatinya." Suara Sarada parau./ "Kita bertiga? Aku, Mama, dan Papa?"/ "Sara tidak yakin." / "Tidak Sui. Aku sudah memiliki istri dan seorang putri." / "Istri dan anakmu di rumah, Sasuke. Mereka tidak akan tahu kau bersenang-senang." / "Papa," / "Sarada minta adik." #Warning. PWP-AU-Family (Special for Iniglow:)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya. **

**Halo ... Z balik lagi bawa fic Rated M berlemon. #ditimpuk! (Katanya mau tobat.)**

**Errr... kan masih dalam proses tobatnya. #ditimpuk (lagi? Ughh jahat.)**

**Ok. Berhenti main timpuk-timpukannya. Z buat Fic ini Special buat Uniglow, dia udah baik banget mau terjemahin fanfic SS FNE. Hehe ... Apa? Jangan liat Z kaya gitu deh. **

**Oh, ya Glow, entar kapan-kapan terjemahin fic KakaSaku yang Hot yah!**

**#ditimpukin berjamaah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto :)**

**...**

Sakura membantu Sarada mengenakan piama, mengancingkan kancing-kancingnya lalu mengecup kening gadis kecil itu saat dilihatnya Sarada masih memasang wajah cemberut. Gadis kecil berusia dua tahun itu sedang kesal pada sang Papa yang tidak menepati janji.

Sakura mengusap pipi chabi putrinya yang cemberut, wanita itu berdiri dengan kedua lutut. "Papa sudah janji, Mam. Dan Papa tidak menepatinya." Suara Sarada parau. Dia sedang sangat kesal pada sang Papa yang sudah berjanji akan makan malam di rumah, bersamanya dan sang Mama. Tapi sang Papa ingkar, ini sudah jam sembilan. Sarada sangat kesal dengan papanya yang tidak pernah ada di rumah, selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan. Menyebalkan.

Sakura tersenyum. "Oh, ayolah sayang. Ini pertama kalinya, kan?" Sakura membujuk putrinya yang sedang diselimuti emosi. Ini pertama kali Sasuke tidak menepati janji, pria itu selalu memegang teguh janjinya, dan putrinya semarah ini. Ok. Mungkin Sarada kesal lantaran sebulan ini Sasuke jarang menemaninya. Pria itu sedang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, berangkat pagi pulang malam. Sakura menggendong tubuh mungil putrinya, membawa gadis kecil itu ke tempat tidur. "Nanti Mama akan bicara dengan Papa," Senyum Sakura sembari menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Sarada sampai dada. Tidak ada respon berarti, gadis kecil itu hanya melirik Sakura sesaat kemudian menatap langit-langit kamar, wajahnya masih cemberut. Sakura menyamankan posisi tidurnya di samping tubuh kecil Sarada, memeluknya sesaat tangannya kemudian berpindah ke rambut hitam panjang Sarada, mengusap rambut putrinya lembut. "Mama akan meminta Papa mengajak Sarada berlibur,"

Mata hitam Sarada mengejap, tangan kecilnya mamainkan kain selimut, bibirnya masih mengerucut. Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Kita bertiga? Aku, Mama, dan Papa?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sarada memalingkan wajahnya. "Sara tidak yakin." Menatap sendu lampu tidur berbentuk jamur tiram di nakas.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus keras. Tempat ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Orang-orang bercumbu, menyatu dan berbagi tubuh kekasihnya dengan lelaki lain. Benar-benar sudah seperti binatang. Suara-suara desahan dan geraman membuat telinganya panas. Tatapan menggoda wanita-wanita telanjang itu membuat sesuatu dalam celananya tegang. "Suigetsu sialan!" Umpatnya kesal karena pria itu menjebaknya, mamaksa datang ke tempat nista ini. Dia melempar pria telanjang yang duduk di sofa sebrang meja dengan kaleng bir kosong, pria itu sedang dimanjakan oleh wanita-wanitanya yang memiliki dada dan bokong fantastis. Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan wanita-wanita itu, tapi tidak dengan kejantananya. Dia sudah tegang sejak tadi, walau bagaimana pun dia tetaplah seorang pria normal. Sasuke mendesah frustasi, mengacak rambut dan mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat.

Pria yang dilempar kaleng bir oleh Sasuke tertawa. Dia mencium satu-persatu bibir wanitanya kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Oh, ayolah. Dulu ini hobimu, kan?" Dia duduk di samping Sasuke tanpa malu dengan tubuhnya yang polos. Pria bergigi hiu itu mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat teman-temannya yang sedang bersenang-senang di apartemennya. Dia memanggil wanita-wanita yang baru selesai dengan Juugo menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Tiga wanita itu mendekati Suigetsu, dua di antaranya menatap Sasuke penuh minat.

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu dulu."

Mendengar itu membuat pria itu kembali tertawa. "Aku yang traktir Sasuke, semua ini gratis." Suigetsu memberi aba-aba pada wanita itu untuk duduk di atas perutnya, sementara yang satunya lagi dia perintahkan memanjakan kesejatiannya. Dia melenguh keras saat wanita di bawah sana menghisap keras miliknya , tatapan mata wanita itu tertuju pada Sasuke. Menatap bungsu Uchiha dengan tatapan nakal dan menggoda. Suigetsu melumat bibir wanita di atasnya, tangannya tak tinggal diam, meremas dan memilin puting wanita itu. Wanita berdada besar itu mendesah dalam mulutnya.

Seorang wanita mendekati Sasuke, duduk di pangkuan pria itu. Wanita pirang itu tersenyum saat bukti gairah Sasuke menusuknya. "Tidak Sui. Aku sudah memiliki istri dan seorang putrinya." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh polos wanita di pangkuannya kemudian melempar wanita itu ke sofa di sebelahnya. Wanita itu melenguh sakit. Sasuke acuh, mengambil jasnya di meja kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Istri dan anakmu di rumah, Sasuke. Mereka tidak akan tahu kau bersenang-senang." Sasuke menoleh cepat. **'Teman sialan!'** Kemudian menendang kaki Suigetsu keras. "Arghh ... Sasuke!"

...

Sasuke membuka jas dan kancing-kancing kemejanya melihat Sakura yang tertidur di ranjang mereka. Dia sangat merindukan tubuh itu, remasan organ itminnya dan suara desahannya. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Sasuke mengangkat tubuh wanitanya, memindahkannya ke tengah ranjang. Kesejatiannya sudah benar-benar keras minta dipuaskan. Sasuke sudah menahannya sejak tadi, tapi dia enggan bersenggama dengan wanita selain istrinya. Masa lalu biarlah menjadi masa lalu, izinkan ia menjadi pria baru yang setia pada pasangannya. Sasuke menindih tubuh Sakura, mengecupi mesra wajahnya. Satu tangannya bergerak turun melepas pengait dan ressleting celenanya.

Sakura melenguh, sedikit menggeliat kemudian membuka mata. Dia mengejap melihat wajah berkeringat dan merah Sasuke berada tepat di depan wajahnya. "Sasuke," Bisiknya parau.

Sasuke melempar jas, kemeja dan kausnya, dia bertelanjang dada. "Hn." Menangkup kedua belah pipi Sakura menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, Sasuke kembali mengecupi wajah Sakura. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati penyatuan bibirnya dan bibir Sakura. Melepas ciumannya tangan Sasuke bergerak turun, meraih ujung kaus Sakura bersiap melepasnya melalui kepala merah muda wanitanya. "Sarada marah padamu, Anata." Gerakan tangannya terhenti. "Marah?" Gumam Sasuke bingung. Sakura mengangguk. Tangannya membelai sisi wajah Sasuke. "Kau melupakan janji makan malam di rumah."

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya kemudian duduk di samping tubuh Sakura, dia menghela napas. "Aku lupa." Dia mengusap permukaan wajahnya kemudian menoleh manatap Sakura yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengannya. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Di kamarnya."

Sasuke melirik jam dinding. Jam dua belas malam. Sakura turun dari ranjang mengambilkan kaus yang Sasuke lempar kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Dia merindukanmu, Anata."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak kemudian menerima kaus di tangan Sakura. "Maaf, Tsuma." Dia memakai kausnya dengan gerak cepat kemudian menarik Sakura dalam rangkulannya. "Temani aku."

Sakura tersenyum, tidak mempermasalahkan bau alkohol yang menguar dari kaus Sasuke. Karena dia percaya pada Sasuke. "Resslettingmu, Anata." Sasuke melirik resslettingnya. Sakura tertawa.

...

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sarada pelan dan hati-hati, masuk dengan langkah pelan diikuti Sakura di belakang. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengusap rambut hitam putrinya sayang, duduk di bibir tempat tidur bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Sarada menggeliat kemudian membuka mata malas. Sasuke tersenyum. "Hi." Sapanya sembari mengecup pipi Sarada. Mengejap beberapa kali Sarada memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk guling, mengacuhkan Sasuke. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak karena masih menyimpan perasaan kesal pada Sasuke, dan sekarang laki-laki itu mengusap rambutnya. Gadis kecil itu menatap gulingnya, membiarkan Sasuke mengelus bagian belakang rambutnya.

"Maaf, sayang, Papa lupa." Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepala Sarada. Gadis kecil itu semakin memeluk erat gulingnya, dia sangat merindukan sang Papa. Memejamkan mata, menekan rasa rindunya, Sarada kembali membuka matanya, sugguh dia tidak bisa berlama-lama kesal pada sang Papa. Detik berikutnya Sarada menoleh, mengecup bibir Sasuke kemudian tersenyum. "Papa belum, mandi?" Tanyanya saat mencium bau sesuatu yang menyengat hidung dari tubuh Sasuke, melupakan rasa kesalnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sasuke naik ke tempat tidur, memposisikan dirinya tidur menyamping dengan kedua lengan kekarnya memeluk erat tubuh Sarada. Gadis kecil itu melirik sang Mama sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk lengan besar sang Papa yang melingkari perut. "Belum." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada pelan seperti bisikan.

Sakura tersenyum. "Baik. Selesai kan masalah kalian berdua selagi Mama siap kan air hangat." Wanita itu mengecup kening Sarada dan pipi Sasuke, Sarada dan Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian pergi keluar kamar. Ayah dan anak itu butuh waktu berdua untuk menyelesai masalah kecil mereka, Sakura yakin itu.

"Papa,"

Mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium wajah Sarada, Sasuke bergumam. "Hn?"

...

Sakura sedang menyiapkan piaman dan dalaman untuk Sasuke, dan wanita itu terkejut saat kedua lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, meremas lembut pinggangnya. Kepala Sakura mengadah ketika lidah basah dan panas Sasuke mengecupi pipinya. Satu tangan Sasuke menyingkap rambut Sakura, satu tangannya yang lain meraba perut rata Sakura. Wanita itu melenguh. "Anhh ... Sasuke,"

Sasuke mengecupi mesra kulit leher Sakura. "Hm?"

"Mandi, Sasuke. Baumu tak sedap." Sasuke menghentikan semua sentuhannya. Sakura berbalik, saling berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke. Satu tangannya mengelus pipi Sasuke, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang ujung kaus pria itu. "Kau bau alkhohol."

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Sasuke melepas kausnya dalam satu kali gerakan. Dia menarik tubuh Sakura sampai dada wanita itu menempel ketat dengan dadanya. Napasnya berat dan memburu, dia metatap wajah Sakura kemudian menghela napas. "Aku akan mandi." Bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Sakura kemudian mengecup bibirnya, membuat wanita merah muda itu tersenyum dengan rona di pipi. Wanita merah muda itu menggeleng pelan melihat Sasuke melempar asal kausnya dan membuka celana sembari berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi, kemudian memunguti pakaian Sasuke yang berserakan di lantai.

...

Pintu kamar mandi berderit menandakan seseorang di dalam sana membuka pintu. Sakura yang tidur di ranjang menggeliat kemudian berguling sampai tubuhnya menelungkup. Wanita itu membuka mata, menatap sayu Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sakura parau kemudian kembali menutup mata. "Pakai bajumu, Anata." Gumam Sakura. Napasnya teratur, bibirnya sedikit terbuka menandakan dia sudah kembali tertidur.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura terpaksa kembali membuka mata saat tetesan air menjatuhi rambut dan kulit pipinya. "Sasuke," bisiknya pelan dan parau. "Aku ngantuk."

Sasuke menyingkap rambut di pipi Sakura kemudian menciumi pipi dan lehernya. Dia mengangkangi tubuh telungkup Sakura, kedua tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung dan menahan wajah wanitanya. "Sarada minta adik." Dia berbisik sembari mencumbu telinganya. Wanita itu melenguh. "Berbalik, Sakura ..," Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya melihat Sakura akan berbalik. "Apa harus malam ini, Sasuke?" Sasuke manarik celana beserta celana dalam Sakura. "Yah ..," Nada suaranya berat dan bergetar. "Ini syarat darinya, Tsuma." Menarik baju Sakura sampai terlepas Sasuke mendorong lembut tubuh hampir telanjang Sakura sampai punggung wanita itu kembali menyentuh ranjang. Sakura mendengus, sedikit tidak percaya mengingat dua jam yang lalu Sasuke juga menyerangnya. Sasuke meremas kedua payudara Sakura lembut kemudian bergerak kebalik punggungnya, membuka pengait bra. Satu tangannya meremas dada Sakura, sementara yang satunya dia kulum dan lumat. Tubuh Sakura menegang, dia menggigit bibir bawah sementara tangannya meremas rambut Sasuke. "Kau tidak bohong, kan, Anata?"

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu menghisap dan membungkusku, tapi aku tidak berbohong." Sasuke kembali mencumbui tubuh polos Sakura. Sakura menggeliat dan mendesah di bawah kungkungan tubuh besar dan berotot Sasuke. Merasa sudah cukup Sasuke melepas handuk di pinggangnya kemudian menempatkan diri di selangkangan Sakura. "Sst ..." dia berdesis saat kepala kejantanannya menyenyuh lipatan panas Sakura. "Emhh ... Sasu," Dan Sakura mengerang merasakan Sasuke menggesek-gesek lipatannya dengan kejantanan besar pria itu.

Dengan gerak pelan namun pasti Sasuke memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lipatan kecil nan licin Sakura. "Anhh ... ah .. akh!" Sakura mendesah, dan Sasuke menggeram, menggerakan miliknya dengan pelan namun pasti. Perlahan, gerakannya semakin cepat seiring dengan desahan Sakura yang semakin keras. Dia kembali menggeram, kali ini lebih keras, merasakan kesejatiannya yang semakin mengeras dan milik Sakura yang semakin membungkus ketat miliknya.

...

Sasuke memeluk tubuh polos Sakura, menciumi wajah serta meremas setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Sakura menggeliat, mendongak menatap Sasuke sayu. "Besok lagi, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dalam pelukkannya, lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. Tubuh polos mereka tak sepenuhnya tertutupi selimut. Satu kaki Sakura berada di antara selangkangan Sasuke, diapit seperti guling, melilit seperti ular.

"Sarada ingin berlibur," Sakura membuka mata, menatap sayu Sasuke yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Apa?" Satu alis Sasuke naik, tidak mengerti.

"Jalan-jalan, Anata." Sakura menghela napas melihat Sasuke, kemudian kembali menutup kedua mata. "Kau sudah lama tidak mengajaknya jalan-jalan, kan?"

Pelukkan Sasuke mengerat. Kepala raven lelaki itu mengangguk. "Aku akan melempar pekerjaanku pada Itachi, aku yakin Aniki akan mengerti. Besok, kita pergi berlibur." Bisik Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke menunduk melihat wajah Sakura yang bersandar di dadanya. Dia tersenyum tipis, mencium lama kening lebar Sakura yang tertidur dalam pelukkannya.

F

I

N

Aku tahu, aku tahu. Cara penulisan aku makin acak-acakan. Lemonnya makin asem dan gak enak.

Special untuk Uniglow (Glow) dan semua yang suka :)

Iyaaa... aku tahu ini absurt banget. #kemudian pergi.


End file.
